dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 22 - Barodius, Escape or Exiled?
Last time on Dragon Ball NG, Barodius had escaped New Kureebra, only to appear on planet Earth right on the Kame Island. At the Kame House, he told Kaizen of the recent activity of the Kureebrans as with him being weak, Kaizen took him in and rested him. He had told Kaiten of the last remaining warriors of Kureebra and then had a good rest...until--- Satern:"Heh, don't struggle, the plan is almost fufilled and your a great piece of this puzzle." Barodius had tried to struggle, but it was no use as Satern teleported them back to Lucifer's throne room as he awaited Barodius. What does the king have in store for Barodius? and can he escape a horrible fate from the wrath of Lord Lucifer? Find out today, on Dragon Ball NG. Episode 22 - Barodius, Escape or Exiled? Lucifer:"You were close.. you almost got away." Barodius:"Grr..." He looked weak. Lucifer:"So..you really are trying to betray the king.." Barodius:"Your ways are ruthless! Your a tyrant!" Lucifer:"I'll rid of you... you foolish pesant." He took out a large blade and began to try and stab him. Meanwhile on Earth.... Cargo stood on the Lookout. "Something seem kind of wrong to me.." Dende was old but Mr.Popo was still upon the Lookout. Dende:"It's nothing young Kaizen can't handle." Meanwhile at the Kame House, was still outside talking to the three. Vegeta:"The Kureebrans, father never mention them.. maybe he did not know as well." Ligares:"I just can't wait to fight em' again." He smirked. Kaiten ran outside."Father, come quick, that man is gone!" Kaizen:"Huh?" They went to check it out. Kaizen:"Where'd he go?" Railugus:"Darn, that bastard betrayed us!" Vegeta:"Maybe not..." Others:"?!" Vegeta:"Remember that power level you pick up earlier, Railugus?" Railugus:"Hm? Yeah, what about it?" Vegeta:"Well..what if it was something else?" Kaizen:"....." Vegeta:"We've left him a long for a while now.. what if someone inflitrated the house?" Vegeta:"They masked their power level...to the point where Kaizen's son couldn't even notice." Railugus:"He's just a young boy." Vegeta:"Still, he is learning. He can sense power levels now, and whatever it was...or who ever..they were pretty smart not to give out their power level." Railugus:"All of this makes sense..." Ligares:"The question is...what are we gonna do?" Kaizen:"It wouldn't do us any good...damn!" angered. ''(Flashback of Episode 21 - Barodius) '' "They've resettled onto another planet...taking it over." (Flashback ends) Kaizen:"We'll have to just wait on this.." ???:"Kaizen Yaminara...our battle reaches closer." He smirked evily. Kaizen:"Huh?" He looked over. It was Satern and his team, Masoak and Pluton. Kaizen:"Ya know, you just don't get it. In fact, you look kind of crazy now." He glared at him. Satern:"This isn't craziness, it is my destiny to beat you.." Kaizen:"Look, you've beaten me once. What's the big deal?" Satern:"Shut up, Kaizen...the true reason I'm here is to tell you the location of our planet." Kaizen:"Hm?" Satern:"The party can't start without the invitation and the address." He smirked. Kaizen:"Grr...just tell me, you bastard!" Satern:"Very well, Yaminara... it's about 760 meters toward the northern part of the galaxy." Kaizen:"Fine...we will end this, and also finish Kureebra once and for all! I swear it!" Kaizen went Super Saiyan to frighten Satern while he did the same. Satern:"We'll meet again Kaizen." They teleported. Back on Kureebra... A blade was inside Barodius's left side of his chest. Barodius:"My former king... t-the days you used to be humble...and strong. These may be my very final days..." He began to pass out. (Flashback begun) A younger Barodius was shown in the cold rain crying. Barodius:"I'm all alone...I'm just a pathetic being with no purpose." He looked down. Two meat-hungry beast walked toward him growling. Barodius looked up,"H-Huh, get away you ugly freaks!" He blasted them as the blast had little affect. He ran in an alley while he then saw another one. Cornered, he felt helpless. Barodius closed his eyes until... The two monsters were blasted with exactly two single blows. A younger Lucifer was shown. Conclusion Barodius recalls the past when Lucifer wasn't a brutal tyrant. Find out what happens next, on Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes